New start brings new ways
by Veguito
Summary: in this you won't want to mess with keitaro not only because he is super strong also because he is a genius rated T to be safe and you probably noticed i suck with summaries about now
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: okay this will be different to a lot of what I will be doing I will still stay true to most of my principals but I'll still take in account most of what you say as long it is not a pairing now the story Keitaro is at a greater fighting level than seta also he is incredibly smart and will hear reason before doing something and for last this I will actually put my interest in so it is not as clumsy as my last work that to say the truth you did not want to see what was next of it

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu

Keitaro was studying for his second year Todai exam to be able to get another straight 10 since he liked to show that if you study enough you actually can put that knowledge in motion to do great things like getting straight 10's in one of if the hardest university to get into in the world

?: uh Keitaro you need to go attend my class in 15 minutes

Keitaro: okay good to know Seta

Seta: do you want to spar at the end of today

Keitaro: okay as long as you can stand getting pummeled into the ground by me a 15th time well anyway where is Sara she's normally with you

Sara: here I am! (Tries to cling to Keitaro's back but misses )is your streak of 10's still there

Keitaro: yeah and it's not going to disappear that easily well got to go can't be late to your class Seta

Seta: okay

Keitaro rushes out at a speed neither of the 2 could get close to until Seta's class and the day continues like any other day

End of classes outside Todai

Keitaro and Seta: let's do this!

The battle was one sided since Keitaro avoided all attack's Seta made and every hit Keitaro made was a direct hit the battle was like that until Keitaro grabbed seta and threw him into the ground face first in such a way he would just knock Seta unconscious and it worked

Keitaro : another win for the book but I got to admit he is getting better but still not good enough now might as well carry him back to Sara

A few minutes later

Keitaro: here you go

Sara: again?

Keitaro: hey but at least he is getting better now it took me 3 minutes to knock him out last time it took me 2 minutes and 30 seconds

Sara: well that's good to know

Keitaro: anyway got to go I think I got mail

Keitaro rushes away at an even faster speed than when he rushed to seta's classroom and Sara watches how he disappears in the distance

Flashback

?: did you know that if 2 people in love go to Todai they will be happy so promise we will meet there

Young Keitaro: no

? : !

Young Keitaro: first there is a low probability that we will meet and second even if we do meet we won't be able to recognize each other I will still be going to Todai but for different reasons

? : …

End of flashback

Keitaro: I remember that and I think I did the right decision because I do not want to finish with someone I barely knew just because of a stupid promise

Keitaro saw the mailman was up ahead so he slowed down

Mailman: here Keitaro catch

Keitaro: (catches with no problem ) thanks

Mailman: have a good day

Keitaro: you too

Keitaro speeds up again leaving the mailman wondering how he was so fast

Keitaro: okay let me see

Keitaro: okay she wants me to visit….it was made a girls dormitory that's useful information … WHAT … okay it says I should visit today once I get there she has to explain

Keitaro rushes at a speed so great that he becomes a blur and answers motivate him to go faster he gets there in 1 minute after reading the letter and returns to normal speed climbs up the stairs and goes see Haruka

Keitaro: (opens tea house door )what is this nonsense

Haruka: what nonsense?

Keitaro: oh so hina did not tell you

Haruka: tell me what?

Keitaro: Take this

Haruka read the letter hina wrote and saw an important detail

Haruka: oh that! Hina said I should close the place if you did not accept

Keitaro: WHAT Hina wants me to run this all girls dorm that bad

Haruka: well it looks like that

End of chapter

you might not notice at first but you will later on that it will be different to much of what i will be doing well maybe chapter 1 was a little short but from here on out they will be longer and if you liked it great if not also great because i am not making you read this it's just different things for different folks


	2. Chapter 2

Author's thoughts: like I said in chapter one now it is when you will probably notice the thing I was talking about in chapter 1 since I will be saying certain names when certain characters talk and if you can't notice too bad well anyway the story : Keitaro accepts and goes into the inn to know the tenants of the hinata inn just to see something expected go in a unexpected way and we meet new characters

Disclaimer: Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu if i owned it i wouldn't even have given it a pairing in the first place

Chapter 2

Keitaro was thinking the offer hina gave him about the inn he knew it was weird that it was weird that a man managed an all-girls dorm but he did not want to know that people got screwed because of his denial to own the place so he thought about it for a while until he accepted

Haruka: great now let me introduce you to the tenants

Keitaro: I'm still feeling a bit weird about this so let me introduce myself okay

Haruka: sure but tell me if something goes wrong

Keitaro: why

Haruka: oh it's nothing…

Keitaro enters and explores the inn a few minutes later he finds a girl with brown hair

Keitaro: oh are you a…

?: PERVERT (tries to punch Keitaro but misses)

Keitaro: (whoa I understand the reaction but I will need to knock her out if she continues attacking me like this)

?: PERVERT (tries punching again but this time Keitaro grabs the punch)

?: ! (gets hit in the neck and falls unconscious)

Keitaro: maybe I should get out of here before i actually have to cause damage to anyone here

Keitaro goes out of the dorm and tell Haruka about what happened with the brown haired girl he met earlier

Haruka: so you met Naru eh she hates men but I'm surprised you did not get hurt by her

Keitaro: hey do you remember who I am and do you remember I have never lost a fight in my whole life?

Haruka: yes I do

Keitaro: okay maybe going in by myself to notify the girls was foolish but at least now I know what girl I should stay away from…

They both enter the building see Naru unconscious they try to wake her up it works and then they call the other tenants after they tell Naru to go to the living room and take a seat and Haruka explained to the tenants about Keitaro being the new manager

Haruka: he is a Tokyo U student

?: So you are a Tokyo U student!

?: Tokyo U student is that a food?

Haruka: so you should be in your 2nd year as a Tokyo U student right?

Keitaro: yes I am Haruka

Haruka: so that's the story he has been studying his brains out all these years so he should do a good job as a manager impressive don't you think

Keitaro: …

Naru: we can't have a man as a manager in an all-girls dorm it's totally unacceptable

?: so Mr. Manager what is your goal?

Keitaro: well my goal is to get to pre law and…

?: Check it out did you hear that a lawyer he will become a real successful lawyer and then you will become a powerful politician and win all kinds of money

Naru: Kitsune have you lost your head

Kitsune: what's the deal maybe he can help you get into Tokyo U maybe he can be your tutor or something

?: yeah, what's a Tokyo U?

Naru: Tokyo U is a prestigious university in japan Su

Haruka: well in any case he is welcome to stay for the night and we talk it in the morning we could use the help and I really need to get back to my work at the shop

Naru: hey haven't we met before?

Keitaro: I don't think so

Later on manager room

Keitaro: just my stroke of luck having to tutor somebody who hates me

Kitsune: what were you saying?

Keitaro: oh nothing Kitsune well anyway got to go

Kitsune: where?

Keitaro: well I do need to notify Tokyo U about this so see you later

The day continues Keitaro actually had an easy time tutoring Naru since she was willing to listen

The next day Keitaro woke up at 5:00 am as usual used his spare time to clean the inn and put the remaining time in leaving an average meal for the tenants

After classes Tokyo U

Keitaro was going back to the inn when he found a girl in a bench so he took out one of his notebooks and drew her with a smile and some elders appeared out of nowhere and threw the notebook at the girl before Keitaro noticed

?: that's me but why that's not funny

Keitaro: sorry I wasn't trying to be funny see it just slipped out of my hand sorry (runs away forgetting his notebook)

?: he left his book(she then saw the drawing and tries to smile but fails)

Keitaro notices that he forgot his notebook but can't recover it and the day continues

Next day ? class

?: oh hey Shinobu

Shinobu didn't respond

?: that's 1 dollar for the makeup

?: okay

Shinobu: are you okay?

?: oh yeah I'm fine thanks for asking me

?:hey it looks like Akiko and Shinobu are new best friends

Shinobu: uh what uh not really

Teacher: Miss Taichi what is it with your face

Akiko: I don't know this… is the face I have always had

All of class except Shinobu and Akiko laugh

After Shinobu's class

Teacher: if you want I can make the announcement

Shinobu: no I should probably tell them by myself

Teacher: Miss Maehara you only asked me to leave this to you and you still haven't told them I always see you alone at recess I just hope you will be able to make friends at your new school

Shinobu: yes sir I'll try

Su: (inaudible speech while mounting a robotic 3 eyed horse)

Teacher: Miss Kaolla what have I told you about bringing your toys to school

Hinata inn Su climbed up Kitsune

Kitsune: you can play with Motoko when she comes back

They imagine Motoko

Shinobu stands in front of Hinata inn

Su: hey that's Shinobu Maehara!

Kitsune: is that one of your classmates?

Su: no she seats in desk 23 in class B of the seventh grade

Kitsune: how do you know that she isn't even in the same grade as you?

Su: I Know everyone in school it's my photographic memory' hey Shinobu here I come!

Su Jumps down the hinata inn

Su: hi there how are you? Do you have anything to eat? I smell something

Naru: hey what's going up there!? Su stop that, hey don't your parents own the hinata restaurant?

Kitsune: she's Su's friend I'm glad you came

Naru: oh so you've come over to play?

Shinobu: uh not really um I didn't know you lived here actually

Naru: then you are probably here to settle kitsune's tab

Kitsune: so you are their daughter

Shinobu: no I just came to deliver this

Kitsune: what is it a notebook?

Naru: what is this about?

Su: there is only big equations!

Kitsune: this belongs to that guy from Tokyo U

Shinobu: Tokyo university?

Keitaro: What are you guys all doing over there?

Kitsune: You really have to do so many of these equations?

Su: Keitaro is smart

Keitaro: hey my notebook thanks now please give it back (Su tries to keep the notebook and Keitaro gets annoyed)

Shinobu: sorry I just wanted to return this notebook (runs holding the notebook)

Su: you made her cry you made her cry!

Keitaro: that wouldn't of happened if you had given it back after al that's mine you didn't have any right

Kitsune: you are right that was wrong

Shinobu runs home

Shinobu's mom: the hinata apartments I thought I told you to not go near that place it's full of rowdy immoral girls and it's dangerous out there now you need to get inside and finish packing the moving truck is getting here tomorrow

Hinata apartment night time

Su: Dinner is ready

Everyone except Su: all right let's eat (30 seconds later) too spicy! (They drink water until the spiciness fades away)

Su: you see that's what happens when you eat junk food all day this is royal cooking from where I come from (all dishes have ridiculous amounts of curry)

Kitsune: yeah nice try but I don't think that's the problem

Naru: maybe we should eat out, how about the hinata restaurant?

Keitaro: wait isn't that where that girl lives?

Naru: don't want to come? Your notebook made her cry this is your chance to say sorry

Keitaro: what do you want me to say sorry for being smart? how does that even make sense?(Naru tries to punch him but he avoids and hits her in the neck) use some water she is just unconscious

Hinata restaurant

Kitsune: oh no they are out of business

Naru: they closed the restaurant

Su: hey Shinobu can we come in and eat?

Shinobu: I'm sorry (closes window)

Keitaro: wow I guess she is still a little angry

Kitsune: oh well we can go to Haruka's and ask her to make us something

Naru: yeah, I wonder why they closed the restaurant

Keitaro: (seeing old sages)uh

Old sage 1: all dreams must end someday

Old sage 2: time marches on there is no way to stop it

Haruka's tea shop

Naru: they're divorcing!

Haruka yeah that's what they 're saying she is not getting any alley money from the divorce so they had to sell the restaurant

Keitaro: what about Shinobu?

Haruka: I hear they are still fighting over who is going to have custody of her poor thing is always getting picked on at school her parents were planning to transfer her somewhere else so she could at least get a fresh start

Kitsune: she was getting bullied?

Su: I don't know

Keitaro: well I guess that's it I guess she will just pick up and leave

Keitaro's dream

Keitaro tried to pursue Shinobu who was in a truck leaving and got blocked by a giant arrow pointing the opposite direction she was going in

Shinobu's house

Shinobu's mother: we have been over this I don't even want to look at you right now

Shinobu's dad: there is something you haven't thought about how are you going to support Shinobu if you don't even have a job right now

Shinobu's mother: maybe you should be more concerned about how Shinobu would feel if she had to live with some strange woman

Shinobu's father: I told you there is no other woman

Shinobu's mother: why did you bother showing up in moving day telling me more lies

Shinobu's mother and father: (Shinobu walks by) SHINOBU

Street

Shinobu walks around sad

Shinobu: it doesn't matter I could walk around forever and I would still end up in the same place I know where I want to go but I don't know how to get there so I just keep walking (Keitaro stops her) I'm sorry I'm so sorry

Keitaro: no it should be me who should be apologizing we just wanted to invite you over to a we're sorry and we will miss you party

Hinata inn

Keitaro: you might think that we just met you and that this is dumb but I believe that they had something to do with this

Shinobu: it's not dumb I'm glad we met

Keitaro: (Goes into kitchen and sees ultimate cooking fail) ARE YOU JOKING THIS IS A DISASTER

Naru: Kitsune did it

Kitsune: Naru you're crazy it was your big butt that knocked the oil over

Keitaro: you know Shinobu is already here

Naru: well I guess we will need to start the dinner over then, let's throw all this stuff away

Shinobu: don't do that we just need to add some water, are there any raw vegetables left?

Naru: I think so

Shinobu: with rosemary and basil we can save this (gets bowl) hey thanks that will come in handy, do you think you can get me some hot water

Keitaro: yeah okay

Few minutes later

Shinobu: there, Shinobu's super special party menu (a complete cooking success)

The rest: whoa

Kitsune: I can't believe it you created a master piece out of a total mess

Keitaro: yeah I got to admit this is an amazing display; incredible everyone's cooking sucks compared to this (avoids Naru's punch and gives warning)

Shinobu: I didn't mean to cause trouble to you I just wanted to help sorry

Naru: you don't need to say that we're sorry this was your going away party and you ended up doing all the work

Shinobu: I want to stay

Su: oh oh Shinobu is sad again please stop crying

Shinobu: I'll be alright let's eat it's all ready

Keitaro: it's a shame it sounds like Shinobu doesn't want to go away

Kitsune: Obviously

Keitaro: then we got to do something

Kitsune: leaving home it's always hard at first kids don't want to move away but preety soon she will meet lots of new people and forget about it

Keitaro: uh but um uh but she seems so sad

Shinobu: it has been a long time since I've had so much fun

Keitaro: hey I'll put that away for you (moves at lightning speed and deposits the dishes in the right place)

Haruka: oh there you are I had a feeling I would find you here Shinobu, she ran away and her fathers asked me to help them find her

Naru: the movers came today oh no she better get going then

Shinobu: um well

Keitaro: wait you don't have to rush off you can stay as long as you want

Haruka: Keitaro

Keitaro: oh come on can't you talk to her mother?

Kitsune: are you crazy? You better not push it she could report us to the police you know

Keitaro: Shinobu okay how about it are you ready to go now or do you want to stay

Shinobu's mom: SHINOBU

Keitaro: Come on

Naru: wait

Shinobu's dad: Shinobu?

Shinobu's mom: is she in here?

Kitsune: (while making Su shut up) no

A bit later

Keitaro: sorry Naru (keitaro attacks Naru with a barrage of lightning fast attacks) don't worry Shinobu she is just unconscious she will be up again in 2 hours

Keitaro: if the choice was yours what would you tell them if you can't answer now I will give you some extra time lets go outside

Shinobu tries to go to the roof

Shinobu: Keitaro this way (drops little bag)

Keitaro: (picks it up) this seems like a preety safe hiding spot what made you thing to come up here

Shinobu: when Granma used to live here I played here all the time when we came to visit her, when I was little I loved to come here it was my secret hideaway (runs at roof)

Keitaro: wait up

Shinobu: but then I slipped and fell off the roof one day and my parents wouldn't let me come up here anymore

Keitaro: yeah you're right its amazing up here

Shinobu: So Keitaro How is it to go to Tokyo U my grades have always been terrible and I've never been good at anything I've tried at my life I don't have any friends either someone like me has no chance of getting into Tokyo U you must be good at everything so I'm asking you how is it to go at the university

Keitaro: (eats a cookie of the bag) mmm delicious

Shinobu: hey don't eat those I just learned how to make them they're terrible

Keitaro: what are you saying these are the best tasting cookies I have eaten in my life I'd wish I could cook like this

Shinobu: come on you don't have to lie to me to make me feel better I know I'm not very good at anything I don't even have a nice smile like the one you drew in your book

Keitaro: oh come on cheer up everything is possible if you put some effort into it and if you have bad grades I can tutor you if I can get into Tokyo U you probably can too and I bet your smile is better than the one in the picture

Shinobu: I don't know

Keitaro: (eats another cookie) my life sure would be nicer if I could look forward to food like this everyday

Shinobu blushes

Shinobu's father and mother get there shortly after

Shinobu's father: there you are

Shinobu's mother: Shinobu!

Shinobu's mother: come down here sweetheart

Shinobu's father: you can live with me

Shinobu's mother: we did not agree that you could take her

Shinobu's father: the only reason she ran off is because she did not want to live with you

Shinobu's mother: what are you talking about

Shinobu: I'm staying

Shinobu's mother: Shinobu what do you mean by that?

Shinobu: I love you mom and dad very much but I also love this place and my school

Shinobu's father: but you hated that school they picked on you there isn't that true

Shinobu: that's not true anymore everything is different now I can't keep running away I need to face my fears and learn to make new friends I'm going to live here we had a deal right Mr. Manager I'll earn my keep by cooking all the meals

Kitsune: yay this could be a very lucky day

Keitaro: sure it sounds okay to me

Shinobu's mother: I won't allow this don't how can you just stand there watching say something

Haruka: he is the manager and he has made a decision there is not much I can say alright Keitaro you are in charge now

Keitaro: yes Haruka

Shinobu: don't worry about him he's a student at Tokyo U he's very responsible.

Keitaro: right

The next day Shinobu's corridor

Teacher: I'm glad you came back I hope you can do better

Shinobu: I will

Inside the classroom

Shinobu: do you want some cookies? (She gets ignored by three classmates she offers cookies to)

Akiko: (takes a cookie and eats it) mmm

Hinata hot springs

Kitsune: this will be great we will finally have some decent tasty food around here

Haruka: you will still have to take turns cooking you know (attention goes to Naru) come on Naru you are going to get all wrinkly

Naru: we still need to deliver Keitaro this notebook but Shinobu is too embarrassed but I bet she will not run away anymore.

End of chapter

If you still don't notice go watch the anime and then you will understand anyway I hope you liked it and wait for chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: okay this took a while to think about what should I do and I decided to go with the easiest one to think out and I hope you like it well the story Shirai and Haitani were the cause of a meeting between Motoko and Keitaro and so starts chapter three

Disclaimer:blah blah blah Ken Akamatsu

Streets

Keitaro: Shirai Haitani are you seriously going to drag me along just so I can protect you from fatal blows?

Shirai and Haitani: yes we can handle the normal rejection but the big attacks like the Ki blasts you use are too much for us to handle

Keitaro: oh here comes attempt of Shirai and Haitani number 37 , 38, 39 and 40

Shirai: it's a babe fest

Keitaro: (facepalm)

Shirai and Haitani: (walk up to unknown ladies) hello ladies, nice weather we have here, are you girls doing anything right now could you girls join us for some karaoke

?: Who do you think you boys are

?: losers

?: oh go away

Shirai: wait we are not so bad

Haitani: it will be our treat what do you say

?: (fills umbrella with Ki and launches a gust of wind at Shirai and Haitani)

Keitaro: okay they lasted 1 minute that's a new record

?: how did that didn't affect you?

Keitaro: because I can also use Ki (launches a whirlwind) see, well got to go

?: you did it Miss Aoyama

Keitaro: wait is that Motoko? Well got to check

Hinata apartment teashop

Keitaro explains what happened and gives a description of the one they said was Aoyama

Haruka: yep totally Motoko

Keitaro okay so can you explain that I own the Hinata apartment?

Haruka: why

Keitaro: because I might have to hurt her if a misunderstanding happened

Haruka: nope she will not accept you if I tell her so you do it

Keitaro: okay

Hinata apartment

Keitaro walked around until he found Motoko she then immediately went on attack mode Keitaro avoided all attacks until Shinobu and Kitsune appeared

Kitsune: Hey what's going on what's all the noise?

Shinobu: the girl is trying to hurt Keitaro

Su (appears out of nowhere) hey Motoko

Naru (appears out of nowhere) what's all the commotion

Motoko: I found this stalker

Su: oh that's just Keitaro

Naru: he's our new apartment manager

Motoko: there is no way I will stand for this

Naru: come on Motoko now just calm down

Motoko: there's no way a man can be the manager of an all-girls dormitory how can you even consider to let this pervert sleep under the same roof as us?

Shinobu: I don't mind if Keitaro stays here I think he is a very nice man

Kitsune: what are you worrying about he is soon going to be a lawyer something very successful you might even like him one day

Su: yes a big success

Motoko: just because he is from Tokyo U doesn't mean he can be trusted

Kitsune: well he's okay with me

Su: and I think he's kind of cute

Motoko: you are impossible

Kitsune: okay let's make a deal if he screws up we kick him out but until then he stays, fair

Keitaro: could you define screw up

Motoko: Naru please

Naru: we have no choice if he doesn't become our manager then no one else will

Motoko: you're kidding

Naru: well you did say you would leave everything to me

Motoko: (leaves)

Kitsune: this is going to be trouble

Shinobu: what do we do

Su: you better watch your backside if you know what's good for you

Naru: you better be careful Keitaro Motoko comes from a big line of swordsmen deep in the mountains of Kyoto no one can match her sword fighting she got to the level of secret arts master when she was only fifteen years old she can use the elements to fight or split boulders apart I heard that back in the old days Motoko's family was in charge of protecting Kyoto from demons and evil spirits some say she's port of a group of super warriors

Keitaro: is that true?

Naru: I don't know It could just be superstition but I do know that if you want to keep on living you don't want to make her mad

Keitaro: but why would she be living here

Naru: I don't know she keeps her reasons to herself f but I think it's because this place is famous for its kendo

Su: all she does is train and she can't concentrate with a guy around

Shinobu: but we have to show her he's the right guy

Hinata inn Roof

Keitaro: (seeing Motoko fall)(catches Motoko)what's the matter

Motoko: (Seeing Keitaro when recovering conscience)(launches gust of air and Keitaro goes away while saying sorry)

Streets

Motoko: every time I make eye contact with Keitaro my head feels light and I can barely breathe just looking at him makes my heart race it seems to get me so worked up just thinking about it makes me crazy oh this is silly getting all worked up over a man there has to be some explanation for this maybe it's…

Old men: Love yep you got it a love sickness

Motoko: WHAT love no way

Old men: yes way you're in love

Motoko: could they be right if that's true then I can't accept it

Hinata apartment Naru's room

Motoko: we can't accept a man as a manager

Naru: but we can't go against granny's wishes

Motoko: granny chose him!

Naru: and I think that since Keitaro came here the atmosphere has definitely changed for the better it's like we can all be much more honest

Keitaro: (pops out of hole in the floor ) so this is where it leads to well better fix it (goes back down the hole but gets stopped by Motoko)

Motoko: see he is a peeping tom that cuts holes in the floor for little thrills

Naru but that hole was there before he came here granny Hina used it a lot

Motoko: but that doesn't prove he isn't a peeping tom

Kitsune: What do you have against Keitaro anyway

Shinobu: he's a nice guy if you give him a try

Su: you should try anger management hee hee

Motoko: I'm doing this for you guys

Naru: please don't you guys will need a new apartment manager

Motoko: why him why does it have to be a man I say no I want him out of here (collapses)

Motoko's room

Su: don't worry Motoko you just caught a cold from being out in the rain you should of used your umbrella to stay dry not to attack people

Motoko: a cold

Su: yes and a fever

Motoko: I see phew that's a load off my mind I'm just glad it wasn't love sickness… I'll get you Urashima leave it to a guy to take advantage of a poor girl with a fever you shame me and you will pay dearly for it how dare you make me think a weakling like you was my first love that's it I'll never forgive him

Hinata apartment

Keitaro: hey look a leaf in my tea if it floats up its good luck

Motoko: Urashima!

Keitaro: what?

Motoko: prepare yourself we're having a duel

Keitaro: sure let's fight in the roof

Motoko: I'll kill you

Keitaro: okay then I'll give you the first strike

Motoko: if you win I'll go along with the rest of the girls and let you on as the manager but if you lose I'll manage the building myself and you will go

Keitaro: yeah whatever let's go to the roof

The roof

Motoko: take this (slashes Keitaro's body) Direct hit

All the girls except Motoko: OH NO

Keitaro: oh blood nobody had made me bleed in 3 years now Motoko Aoyama prepare to suffer

Keitaro launches direct hit after direct hit until the point Motoko falls down the roof and Keitaro grabs her hand and lift's her up to safety

Keitaro: are you alright?

Motoko: I would have rather drowned in the hot springs than been saved by you

Keitaro: what if you got worse

Motoko: it wasn't your business

Keitaro: yes it was my business because I'm the apartment manager (jumps down the roof)

All the girls: NO

Keitaro: (jumps back up with Motoko's sword) what? I just went to retrieve this for Motoko now I got to go fix my bleeding injury so if you excuse me I'm going

Hot springs

Kitsune: see all that starts well ends well

Naru: now we are reunited like we should be

Shinobu: like one big happy family

Su: oh what's this (picks up Keitaro's student ID)

Naru: it's a student ID

Shinobu: of who Is it?

Naru: it belongs to Keitaro it's a university ID

Kitsune: he must have lost it when he went for Motoko's sword

Roof

Keitaro: (drinking his tea) great it floated up


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: I admittedly needed help here so part of the credit of the creation of this chapter goes to the user Samhan well anyway the story: Keitaro finds an item from the past and we meet a new character

Disclaimer: Love Hina is of Ken Akamatsu in case you forgot

Keitaro: (looking for papers) (opens drawer) my sword! So this is where Hina hid it all these years (sword glows) oh yeah and how could I forget the special seal I put on it so it doubles my power

Flashback

?: what is it with that sword it looks valuable

Keitaro: …

?. Give me the sword kid!

Keitaro: (unsheathes sword and knocks stranger unconscious) weakling

End of flashback

Keitaro: I will have this around just in case

Keitaro finds the papers and goes to Kyoto as a favor to Seta meanwhile Naru is in Kyoto in a self-healing trip for failing the exam and they bump into each other resulting in their glasses breaking

Kyoto streets

Keitaro and Naru at the same time: sorry

Keitaro and Naru went to someone who could fix their glasses

Guy: Okay I will deliver these to your hotel later on

Naru and Keitaro: thank you

Time passed Keitaro delivers the papers and they met in the way to the hotel

Hotel

Keitaro: what a coincidence we are staying in the same place I wonder what the chances of that are

Naru: yeah some coincidence

In the hotel

Hotel manager: there are not enough rooms so would you please share the room?

Keitaro: you know what I will sleep in the roof

Guy: here are your glasses

Keitaro and Naru: what!

Keitaro: well see you (goes to the roof)

Naru: …

The next day

Naru: why did you make this trip?

Keitaro: a favor to someone I know

Hinata apartment

Seeing TV

Haruka: I wonder where Naru and Keitaro are

Kitsune: I'm telling you they went off and eloped

Shinobu: eloped!

Su: elope sounds yummy

Motoko: I just hope the two of them haven't rushed into something they're going to regret

Shinobu: but we are not absolutely certain that they are together

Haruka: (seeing Keitaro in Kyoto by TV with the Urashima blade) hey wait a minute look I don't believe it

Hinata living room

Kitsune wow Kyoto is actually a preety big city now let's see where those two might go

Motoko: Kitsune listen Shinobu and Su are gone

Kitsune: "we're going after them Shinobu is with me Su" well maybe they are in elope after all

Outside

Shinobu: I'm so sorry everybody

Su: Shinobu come on hurry

Kyoto:

Keitaro: (after knocking out thief) Achoo achoo achoo achoo … I can live with four people hating me well better give this back to that kid

Hinata apartment

Motoko: how could this happen

Kitsune: you know what they say lots of young couples that elope don't end up that well

Motoko: I can't allow it I'm going to Kyoto

Kitsune: and I'm going with you

Kyoto

Keitaro: this is the main concourse of the Kyoto train station it's 200 meters long 30 meters wide and staggering 60 meters height to the ceiling this dramatic structure is loved by the citizen and is yet another of the newest landmarks to grace the city of Kyoto end of lesson Naru

? : Whoa this place is huge even more so than I imagined even wider than in the pictures

Naru: who is that?

Keitaro: Miss Otohime is that you?

Mutsumi: yes hi (feints)

Keitaro: she is known for fainting all the time because of some dizzy spell (lets out a sheepish laugh)

A few minutes later

Mutsumi: I've always been a bit delicate you see ever since I've been a little child I've been prone to light-headedness and anemia but I feel just fine now

Keitaro: you should try to take it easy

Mutsumi: you're cute

Naru: you shouldn't be traveling alone being so fragile

Mutsumi: oh it's just that I've been so depressed since I've failed the entrance exam to Tokyo U that I've been walking in circles

Keitaro: well she failed the entrance exam for Tokyo U and I'm here as a favor to a friend of mine

Mutsumi: well I've failed the exam 3 times

Keitaro: really!

Mutsumi: check this out I'm so dumb that on December my score was fifty

They accidentally spill their drink on Naru at the exact same time

Keitaro and Mutsumi: we're sorry Naru

Naru: they are so much alike it's scary

Mutsumi: well thanks you two goodbye

Keitaro: Have a nice day

Naru: she thinks you are cute you should be so lucky

Keitaro: (in his mind) wow she's with the bitch act again (out loud) hey what's with the attitude all of a sudden

Naru: what are you talking about? Well what should we do now? Should we go back home?

Keitaro: do what you want I'm indifferent (Mutsumi "faints?" on Keitaro) what are you doing!

Mutsumi: I'm sorry I'm not feeling very well at all

Naru: I've had enough! (Tries to attack with table but Keitaro makes to avoid) shouldn't we make sure she gets home safely? Come to think of it where is her home anyway

Mutsumi: Okinawa that's where

Naru: what Okinawa!

Mutsumi: Nagoya castle was built in 1609 by the daimyo in request of Tokugawa Ieasu and was known as the golden castle or the golden dolphin of the gods and it's just loved by the residents of Nagoya

Keitaro: whoa you know your stuff

Naru: We were going west before then how did we finish east to Nagoya!

Mutsumi: she has a point

Keitaro: we must have turned the wrong way

Mutsumi and Keitaro: we're sorry Naru

Public

Kitsune: come on check it out everyone before you stands a 13th generation warrior from a secret fighting society and you should believe me she's awesome

Motoko: (in her mind) how degrading selling out my ancestors and family out for money

Kitsune: alright get set ready go! Throws log and Motoko carves something out of it while in the air) thank you everyone thank you thank you (gets money)

Motoko: how embarrassing I just did that

Nagoya streets

Kitsune: alright we made some good money

Motoko: but we managed to run out already and we are as far as Nagoya

Kitsune: I can't believe it (they see Keitaro helping Naru get into truck) there you have it

Motoko: Wait! (They get away) do you think they are eloping

Kitsune: I hope that's all they are doing

Truck inside

Naru: Hey are you happy now traveling with a girl that thinks you are cute?

Keitaro: (in his mind) I should have left her behind (out loud) wait a minute you got it all wrong

Naru: say the word and I'll go home I feel like a third wheel anyway

Keitaro: you know what I'm going to the roof (gets out the truck and jumps to roof)

Naru: wait this goes to Sendai!

Sendai

Su: okay here we are touring the city of Sendai and we are going to show everyone the cool landmarks to visit in Sendai so you enjoy today's show

Shinobu: what are you doing Su?

Su: I'm pretending to be an announcer like the lady I saw in TV

Shinobu: no what I mean is that shouldn't we be going to Kyoto?

Su: aren't Sendai and Kyoto the same town

Shinobu: no they aren't what are you thinking (Seeing Keitaro in roof) Keitaro!

Su: I told you this is Kyoto

Shinobu: this is Sendai but I don't understand is what are they doing in Sendai?

Inside the truck

Naru: are we really stuck in Sendai

Mutsumi: yes we are but don't worry the truck is just passing through Sendai we are in the right track

Naru: yeah but after it passes through Sendai where does it go

Mutsumi: then it goes to …

Naru: Somebody help me!

Outside truck

Keitaro: whoa what's up with the bitch?

Boat

Mutsumi: mount sakurajima stands tall in 1040 meters high and is still an active volcano a daily part of the lives of the people it continues to breathe smoke on a daily basis my name is Mutsumi Otohime I'm on a ferry that's headed on the course to Okinawa

Keitaro: I said that I'm sorry

Naru: you don't have to apologize I know what's going on I'm the third wheel right

Keitaro: oh I see what's going on here you are jealous

Mutsumi: look at how nicely they go around that they are looking forward to their romantic trip to the island

Keitaro: we're not a couple!

Mutsumi: you have a crush on Naru don't you

Keitaro: No I don't, I am okay with her at most!

Bath

Mutsumi: Naru sorry to bother you

Naru: Mutsumi why are you here?

Mutsumi: well I need to talk to you if that's alright

Naru: you need to talk to me! , About what?

Mutsumi: about Keitaro he says he doesn't have feelings for you

Naru:!

Sendai

Shinobu: excuse us would like to buy some matches? They are not in Kyoto anymore and no one is going to buy our matches I know it (starts crying)

Some Japanese soldiers appeared And Motoko appeared too she knocks them out

Kitsune: hey what happened?

Shinobu: Motoko! Kitsune!

? : halt!

What do you people think you're doing?

Motoko: I'm sorry

Boat

Mutsumi I think I can make it home from here in this raft my home is actually in one of the small islands in Okinawa it's the quickest way to get there

Keitaro: oh I see

Naru: what how do you know she will be safe Mutsumi what If the currents send you somewhere something else oh don't worry it's nearby hey I have an idea why don't you come with me

Keitaro: sure it will be safer with you

Naru: I have a bad feeling of this, is this going to work?

Hinata apartment

Announcer: the 3 missing passengers were aboard the Atoamaru bound to Okinawa they took a small raft and headed to the sea and haven't been seen since

Shinobu: that can't be true

Motoko: Kitsune!

Kitsune: they were serious weren't they?

Motoko: not a love pack suicide

Shinobu: No way!

Su: love pack sushi is the best!

Sea

Keitaro: I'm burnt I'm really burnt

Naru: I knew it we will never be rescued

Mutsumi: now we are really in a pickle (dark clouds show up) oh dear a typhoon

Keitaro and Naru: (yell)

Mutsumi: oh no!

Island

Keitaro: where are we? Oh I know this must be heaven and the angels have come to take me to the heavenly gates… angels in their bathing suits! Wait a minute!

Mutsumi: hey Keitaro!

Naru: Keitaro are you okay?

Keitaro: I don't know where are we? What are we doing here?

Naru: our boat ran a ground here in this island

Mutsumi: hey Keitaro why don't you join me for a swim? (Faints)

Keitaro and Naru: Mutsumi!

Night

Mutsumi: I guess I overdid it again guys

Keitaro: it's okay

Naru: I'm going to get more water

Keitaro: good idea thanks Naru is it cold Mutsumi is there anything I can do?

Mutsumi: thanks Keitaro I'm fine now

Naru: humph

Mutsumi tries to kiss Keitaro but Keitaro avoids until Naru gets back

Naru: what are you doing it's your entire fault …

Keitaro: you know what if you say one more word I will kill myself you have been whining throughout the entire thing you have been whining up to the point to where I lost the little respect I had for you so shut the fuck up until someone rescues us

Kitsune: Keitaro don't do those inadequate love pack suicides

Motoko: Keitaro don't do it don't kill Naru if you want to die, die alone don't take Naru with you, you understand me

Shinobu: Motoko don't be so harsh on him okay

Motoko: oh since you insist okay Keitaro you can come too

Su: we can all have fun again

Keitaro: okay let me put this straight

Keitaro explains the rest of what was happening word by word and once he was done they all felt foolish

boat

Mutsumi: whoa time sure flies when you are having fun doesn't it, thanks for everything Keitaro

Keitaro: uh thank you

Mutsumi: take care Naru

Naru: thank you (Mutsumi kisses Naru and gives box to her)

Mutsumi: please accept this as a token of my gratitude you can open it once I'm gone

Well that Mutsumi is an unusual character

Naru: you said it

Keitaro: I still don't quite understand why she kissed you like that

Naru: I don't know

Keitaro opens box and finds a turtle named tama

Keitaro and Naru: a turtle! Why?

Namura station

Naru: how did we finish in Namura Station?

Kitsune: sometimes that happens

Motoko: did you know that this hot spring actually contains minerals that can treat our dryness

Naru: uh hello that isn't the answer I'm looking for either!

Tama: tama!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: To the people who address punctuation please tell me and I'll fix it if I can and if you are going to judge this just by punctuation then don't read this because I'll probably have an error or two for every chapter well the story: we finally meet Kentaro and we also will know something Keitaro fears it will be important later on

Disclaimer: do i really need to say it?

Beach

Naru: I'm glad for you I hope you're happy with your new love

Keitaro?: (Grabs Naru's arms)

Naru: You don't care about and you don't care about me either ( pushes Keitaro? Away)

Keitaro?: Naru wait (makes Naru trip)

Naru: Does this mean that you love me?

Keitaro?: Yes Naru it's you that I love

Real world Hinata apartment

Su: Who's he?

Motoko: Yeah who is that guy?

Shinobu: Who is it Naru

Machine that shows dreams in a monitor falls down Naru's face

Kitsune. Hey rewind to that part

Su: Okay

Shinobu: I've never seen him before

Su: Naru who is that guy?

Naru: Hey what's my dream doing up it that monitor?

Su: It's cool don't you think it's my latest invention its name is Mr. virtual by connecting into the brain my machine can show your brain waves!

Naru: (Points to her hair) these are not antennas!

Keitaro: Oh hello Naru, who is that guy? (He seems familiar)

Su: He's Naru's prince charming

Keitaro: Really?

Naru: That's not true I don't even know him!

Keitaro: (in his mind) Wait it can't be him there's no way she can know him the mister womanizer!

Haruka: I hate to interrupt here but wasn't there a graduation you are supposed to attend to

Naru: Oh no I'm late!

Drill goes through floor

Keitaro: (Oh so Mr. Womanizer came here let's see how much they last now the act starts)!

?: Let me help you I'll make sure we get there in time (lets Naru in the drill that becomes an airplane and they go away)

Keitaro: (in his mind) Kentaro Sakata met him before he tried to be my sister's boyfriend but failed miserably he might be rich but he's a Baka

Graduation

British voice: Representing the graduating class Kentaro Sakata

?: It's so sad that we won't be able to see Kentaro again

?: I heard he was accepted into K university

?: in his first try!, hey did you hear who Kentaro showed up with this morning

?: No who was it?(they look at Naru) oh her that girl what was her name again?

?: I think it starts with an N, Narci, Nart… no that's not it… Narsega!

Naru: (Depressed) Narusegawa, Naru

Kentaro says hello to Naru and everyone else looks at Naru angry

Outside the school

?: So when did you and Kentaro start going out

Naru: I don't know he just showed out of the blue this morning

?: So what are you planning when you graduate? Going to Tokyo U

Naru: No I'm so tired of this rat race

?: Hey come on lets go if you don't hurry we're gonna leave you behind if you don't hurry

?:Hey don't ditch me we're all going to the big graduation party at Kanon's house!, hey Naru it'll be fun want to come?

Naru: I'm… I'm sorry but I made other plans

?: Oh… okay good luck next year

Naru: Thanks (in her mind)it's finally over starting tomorrow I'm no longer a high school student

Kentaro: Naru?

Naru: Keitaro?

Kentaro: It's Kentaro actually

Hinata apartment

She'll take the Tokyo U exam again I bet she's just having a hard time

Shinobu: Naru was acting kind of funny do any of you know what's bothering her?

Su: Maybe she's just hungry

Motoko: Maybe she's just depressed because she gained weigh while studying for the exams

Kitsune: Nah she's just constipated

Shinobu: Maybe she spent too much money on her trip and is worried of making the rent this month

Keitaro: I don't think it's any of that (Keitaro lets out a sheepish laugh)

Su: I know we should spy on her with Mr. virtual

Keitaro: No it's not right to spy on other people's feelings without them knowing about it

Motoko: okay Mr. Wizard are you saying you know what's going on in Naru's mind?

Keitaro: well no that's not what I meant I … (gets caught off guard and Su puts Mr. virtual on him)

Kitsune: I think it would be more fun to see his thoughts than Naru's

Shinobu: what's that

Motoko: !

In the monitor a younger Keitaro with the Urashima blade knocking down all Aoyama he can appears, his face is emotionless not caring if there are causalities, in the end he defeat's all the Aoyama and somehow there are no causalities, he burnt his arm in the process and the Aoyama clan's home was nothing more than a battlefield all you can see is the clan's home up in flames with no sign of life

Su scared gets Mr. Visual off Keitaro she knew she would have nightmares

Motoko: That was no dream that actually happened!, was it you that burnt the Aoyama clan to a crisp? Motoko was scared even more than Su

Keitaro: Afraid so but don't worry it only happens under certain conditions anyway from there comes my fear of fire every time I see fire I get a flashback of that day the day when the Aoyama fell I either cower in fear or go berserk and attack so the fire disappears, (Keitaro then tries to change the theme of the conversation) well anyway what about Naru (somehow it works)

Kentaro: Oh hey where is Naru, by the way my name is Kentaro did I mention I'm rich

All tenants except Naru: Your name is Keitaro!

Kentaro: It's Kentaro! Where is Naru anyway! We have a date to the Kanagawa never land isn't she ready yet?

Keitaro: Upstairs go cheer her up rich boy

Kentaro somehow ignores Keitaro and shows off a timeline while playing with the girls Keitaro still thinking he's a baka just stays silent while seeing him make a fool of himself and finish up in a game to win a date with Naru Keitaro lets Kentaro win and in the end Kentaro gets dumped by Naru, Naru tries to find Keitaro but the search is futile since he is in the roof of Tokyo U sleeping

Keitaro: 3 days new record Baka well hope the girls have fun in never land

End of chapter

Look forward to the next chapter it will be interesting


	6. special 1

Author's notes: Okay if you still haven't guessed yet this is not gonna have pairing since I haven't read 1 Love Hina fanfiction without a pairing and in my opinion there should be more Love Hina fanfics with no pairing, oh right the story: I will not torture myself seeing episode 8 of the anime so I'll make this the first special narrating the story of the Urashima blade, the downfall of the Aoyama clan and the past of Keitaro Urashima , this special fortunately is not affiliated with the anime at all

Disclaimer: Love Hina and all of the shitty ideas in it are owned by Ken Akamatsu, understood?

Flashback

Keitaro: Damn I haven't had a decent fight in years not since the last time I fought with him, my best friend and my rival

Robber: (why did I have to run into this guy) please let me go and I'll give you half the loot

Keitaro: (knocks down robber) no way son of a bitch (I'm looking for something else anyway)

A few days pass and Keitaro finds what he was looking for

Keitaro: finally some special runes that I can use to enchant the Urashima blade

That day Keitaro spent his time in an enchanting ritual when it was finished an ominous aura entered the sword and just like that the Urashima blade's protective seal was born, the years passed as he became smarter and more powerful and when Keitaro finally was 15 years old he encountered a thief

Thief: what is it with that sword it looks valuable

Keitaro: …

Thief: give me the sword kid!

Keitaro: (unsheathes sword and knocks stranger unconscious) weakling

Keitaro then remembered something

Keitaro: (that's right now I'm strong enough to fight the Aoyama my master's dream was to make his apprentices strong enough to be able to fight a powerful clan like the Aoyama and now I'll accomplish that dream by defeating the head of the Aoyama clan in the name of the martial arts school I studied at, the one that gave me my goal of entering Tokyo U and be one of the strongest people alive!)

That day Keitaro made all the preparations necessary for the attack against the Aoyama clan by learning a new technique of the Urashima blade, next day Keitaro stood in front of the Aoyama clan's property and decided he would defeat the head of the Aoyama no matter what and so started the downfall of the Aoyama, many Aoyama tried to stop him but none were successful the head of the Aoyama who also was Motoko's father was intrigued by Keitaro's abilities then finally Keitaro got to the room where the head of the Aoyama was

Keitaro: finally found you now I shall defeat you and accomplish my master's dream

Head of the Aoyama: I accept your challenge I wanted to fight you anyway

And so they both entered in a state where they only saw the heat of battle Keitaro gave many powerful attacks in unbelievable ways but the head of the Aoyama could meet that power in the end Keitaro was cornered bleeding and thinking he found his equal but then remembered that one technique in the Urashima blade he had learnt he decided to use it

Keitaro: Urashima blade soul attachment!

He thought it was a good idea but it was anything but that his face lost all emotion and the Urashima blade ate a bit of his soul and defeated the head of the Aoyama with ease but what Keitaro didn't expect was that the Urashima blade went on a rampage defeating every Aoyama standing when all Aoyama were knocked out and the building was lit in fire the Urashima blade did an act of kindness and got everyone out of there, there were no causalities and once Keitaro went back to his normal self he didn't feel angry at himself but rather was kind of proud of it because he completed the dream of his teacher and defeated one of the strongest clans around but he felt kind of weak

Keitaro: Master I have completed your dream I have become strong enough to defeat a really strong clan the only thing left for me to accomplish is to honor the school by becoming one of the smartest person's alive by entering Tokyo U and getting perfect scores but I still need to recover the strength I lost in this fight before I lose consciousness

Two years passed Keitaro was much stronger than when he was 15 he took the exam for Tokyo U and got perfect scores he then met Seta and they became friends and rivals, one day he met up with the ex-head of the Aoyama family

Keitaro: how's it going ex-honcho?

Ex-honcho: preety well anyway do you want to spar?

Keitaro: sure

They started a battle and it was a challenge but this time Keitaro didn't have to use the technique that finished off the Aoyama clan

Ex-honcho: (exhausted) I give up you have gotten much stronger in these two years

Keitaro: (tired) you too have gotten stronger we should spar more often

And that day Keitaro won one more friend and one more rival, two years passed Keitaro became much smarter and much more powerful he then got the letter Hina wrote and that's how everything starts.

End of flashback

This is it the first special I hope you like it here I explain how Keitaro became so strong and again I hope you like it and if you didn't please tell me what you didn't like and I'll try to fix it I also hope people start doing some Love Hina fanfics that don't have pairing and actually finish them this is Veguito and until next time I bring a new chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

This series is getting kind of foolish, but hey isn't that the point of fanfictions? Isn't it making a story that 50% of the time will suck? , oh right we are going back to our normal programming with a mild amount of the oh so great spoilers oh the sweet spoilers but this time it won't be so much talk but rather a summary since I got a headache and the easier the job the less stressful it is, by the way I'm in a good mood so let's move to the god damn disclaimer

Disclaimer: the series love hina and all the times it made me say "Fuck this sucks" is owned by the sometimes great sometimes stupid Ken Akamatsu, okay let's move to some bullshit

Keitaro: it's finally peaceful after dodging 79 Naru punches, 132 ki slashes,85 wine bottles and 57 failed machines and experiments today it finally is peaceful, but I got to admit it was good training

Kitsune: who are you talking to?

Keitaro: oh no one…

Keitaro leaves the room then 5 minutes later he enters back in because he remembered he needed to leave the rent money in a bank but to his surprise it wasn't there

Keitaro: no shit I already know who stole it but let's see how this unfolds

Keitaro then starts acting surprised and kind of stupid that finishes off putting Kitsune and Su investigating who stole the money Keitaro's plan was going just as he wanted they started by Naru then Shinobu and then Motoko and after dodging a few bitch punches and a ki attack Keitaro wanted to see how this would unfold even when he already knew who did it at the meal Kitsune started with the Sherlock act again in the middle of that act through Haruka gave Keitaro the envelope that had the envelope but once opened it he found paper and Su finally caught up and told everybody tama did it and for some stupid reason Naru ran away with tama in her had after learning tama had a paper in its tummy, after chasing Naru and tama for around 5 minutes or so with a decent amount of swear words and loads of bullshit involved Haruka finally told everyone who did it and how in an anticlimactic way

Keitaro: how anticlimactic I expected more fun out of this

The tenants: what!?

Keitaro: I knew it was Kitsune from the very start, really who didn't see it coming?, she's the only one who could have done it not only for actions but also because of her low standards and transparent morals, when she entered my room…

Naru launches punch but Keitaro throws her out the window

Keitaro: want to interrupt violently?

All tenants say no at the same time

Keitaro: okay as I was saying when she entered my room I left preety quickly so she had enough time and preety much nonexistent morals so… was there any doubt to begin with?

Kitsune: so why didn't you say it before?

Keitaro: I was having too much fun seeing your act, you should be an actor you're good at it

Kitsune: Oh thanks

Keitaro: it was fun but give me the money now need to fix the hole by my and Naru's room

Kitsune: okay here you go and well done you know me well

End notes: okay the chapter is short and all but I'm in Mexico and have a really big headache so forgive me and at least don't hate me for a short chapter okay.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's notes: Okay time for this chapter where something I can actually adapt to happens and yes it is longer than my last chapter little less than double I believe now just so you know this is presented by spoilers yes a mild amount of spoilers but spoilers none the less and now it's time to get to the disclaimer

Disclaimer: Love hina and all of the failures and undeserved praise it gets belongs to ken Akamatsu

Night time

Keitaro: (how did someone get into my bed?)(Wait my common sense is telling me the only one agile enough and little enough would be Su!) (I should move her to another place)

Keitaro moves Su to the other side of the room and he does it with such agility it was impossible to hear him

Su: I love you big brother

Keitaro: what?

Streets at night

Kentaro is planning another stupid idea to have one of the girls at Hinata apartment as his girlfriend when he finds an Indian girl playing the flute then his plan changes to having her as his girlfriend but it doesn't go well for him since she has a crocodile but somehow he escapes alive

In the morning Hinata apartment

Keitaro tells everyone how she found su by his bed and after a few death threats they let him continue

Keitaro: hey you were talking about a big brother a lot yesterday

Then su states that she has an older brother and sister and a new conversation starts then she leaves and Kentaro somehow enters by the window and babbles about a magical girl and that gets him a punch to the face and that starts a whole new conversation at the tea shop that finishes in Keitaro going to find out who the crocodile wielding terrorist is and somehow Naru joins they ask a few places and Naru leaves after a while an old man gives Keitaro useful information

Hinata apartments

Keitaro and Naru go around seeing what su does just to find nothing

Night time

Keitaro: the moon is red that's a new I'm also hearing some strange music from the roof better check out

Rooftop

Su?: Oh big brother I knew you would come

She then disappears Keitaro then goes to see if Su is in her room and actually she is there Keitaro then starts asking su a few questions as they all don't lead anywhere the next morning Keitaro asks Haitani to see from where this strange paper he had that su gave when she buys something as Haitani looks But with no avail shirai then makes a fool of himself with a bit of actual information for Keitaro

Keitaro: okay let's add all up the power to become adult, a red moon and an Indian girl with a crocodile okay I only need the crocodile and I'm set to end this

Keitaro then runs into an Indian girl playing the flute

Indian girl: wait a minute you are the one (commands crocodile to attack)

Keitaro: (knocks crocodile down) okay if you want we can meet at night, understood?

Indian girl: yes

The girls get there after she leaves and Keitaro starts an act as they continue talking he continues acting and it all leads nowhere as Keitaro wanted and as he wait for the night whacky stuff happens when he is taking care of Su once both leave Keitaro goes check if Su became an adult and as he checks the roof he finds adult Su

Keitaro: (it adds up perfectly) Su… Su!

Su: big brother! (Hugs Keitaro) Big brother I prayed to the moon and finally grown up it's the same red moon we prayed to in the desert!

Keitaro: I'm afraid I don't understand what's wrong

Su: it's just that I've been so lonely, please give me a sign of love!

Indian girl: stop that's not big brother!

Keitaro: so now we meet… now time to go

They both leave really fast and Su collapses everyone shows up and plan an unnecessary rescue

Amalla: my name is Amalla Su I'm Kaolla's older sister

Keitaro: okay so what do you want?

A conversation starts and it plainly leads nowhere until Amalla reveals her intentions

Amalla: it's that Kaolla fled the country and I'm not supposed to be here but I kept hearing her in my mind calling for help and it's all your fault little man!

Keitaro: no it isn't did you even bother asking su why she left?

Hinata apartment

Everybody is taking care of su as Tama comes back with whereabouts of Keitaro

Amalla: for some reason Kaolla ran away from big brother and me and when she came to Japan she met a man that reminded her of big brother and that man happens to be you, Kaolla's heart was torn to pieces part of her wanted to keep being a child and keep running and other part of her wanted to grow up and be with big brother because of this conflicting emotions whenever the red moon shines upon her the same happens as it did in the desert she transforms into an adult Kaolla's body cannot contain all these transformations to stop her from transforming something drastic must be done

Keitaro: that explains everything and that means you want to get rid of me?

Amalla: unfortunately I can't kill you because you look too much like big brother but if you and I were to become lovers and return to the desert Su wouldn't have to transform anymore now kiss me!

Keitaro: (Jumps away) sorry but no way

Su enters the door

Keitaro: see ya! (Leaves through window as Amalla and Kaolla pursue)

Streets

Keitaro: so it's just me, you And Kaolla… Let's fight!

As Kaolla's mystical powers and Keitaro's fighting skills combine Amalla didn't stand a chance and as Amalla falls Keitaro Knocks down Kaolla what makes her turn back into a kid

Keitaro: sorry but your body could not continue

Keitaro takes Su back home and Amalla later wakes up and leaves to her country and as Su wakes up in the morning Keitaro tells her that Amalla said goodbye but that wasn't a lie and they decide to test a new Mecha Tama for fun

Okay if you liked it good if you didn't it's okay as they say different strokes for different folks


	9. Chapter 8

Author's notes: I have read the manga and still think this series is utter garbage filled with missed opportunities, a gag that got old quicker than finishing sonic the hedgehog 1 without resting and plot twists that I could see coming a fucking mile away so I don't understand… why you give the series so much praise? For god's sake you have to tell the difference of good and bad romance series and this one is bad… really bad!...this chapter will be short… Okay now we should move on to the disclaimer before I go insane

Disclaimer: love hina is owned by ken Akamatsu

Kentaro makes a singing contest and whoever wins becomes a pop star, after a while it finishes and the runner up is Shinobu and the winner is Naru and after that announcement Keitaro leaves because he literally got dragged to see it by Kitsune and Motoko

The next day Kentaro starts putting her in shows around Hinata their hometown because Kentaro is Naru's manager and as Naru travels around Hinata, meanwhile Keitaro is sleeping because he seriously couldn't care less about Naru being a pop star opposite to everyone else who couldn't care more about it

And as Naru's singing wakes up Keitaro he goes for some earplugs and goes back to sleep so he can rest his moment in heaven

Days pass and one day Keitaro gets really annoyed because her music gets louder and crappier every time she sings

Keitaro: I didn't think she would actually follow everything a pop star does even the crappy things should I take my time to get her to stop by bringing her back or should I make a device to fly?... I know I'll do both!

And just like that Keitaro leaves to do the device of flight and as the days pass he finally does it after ignoring the thoughts of suicide a few times, the device was a circle that he could fit in his arms and legs with machines that allowed unused ki outside the body to be used as unlimited flying and it could be used by whoever as long as it was alive and just like that he goes and test runs it and good for him it works and decides to brag in kentaro's face before going to show Naru's true colors but is unable to find her

Meanwhile everyone In Hinata is trying to take a picture of Naru and that works in Keitaro's favor so after a few days Keitaro finally gets a punch and people take photos of it and just like that her time as a star finishes, useful for both since she was getting annoyed of being followed by preety much everyone the next day just before going to sleep on top of a cloud Keitaro brags once more his flight device in Kentaro's face and goes up to a cloud while dumping all of Naru's songs into the abyss

Well as I said before this was going to be short and if you didn't like it you should go read better fanfictions than this one for as far as I care


	10. Chapter 9

Author's notes: well finally finished my Love hina rant and if it annoyed you then just don't pay attention to it well on to the disclaimer

Disclaimer: you already know who made Love Hina and if you don't know then it was ken Akamatsu

Everyone in the Hina apartment is eating peacefully until Shinobu freaks out at the sight of a cockroach then Motoko stands up and uses a ki slash to kill the critter she then starts telling the people in the hina apartment how ki works and when she finishes eating Motoko finds tama in her bowl and freaks out and making a fool of herself

Keitaro soon comments on Motoko's phobia a few seconds later Motoko tries attacking Keitaro but somehow finishes with tama entering in her cloth and freaking out even more then out of nowhere Naru attacks Keitaro and annoyed of Naru's attacks Keitaro brakes her arm but nobody cared since he repaired her arm with ki meanwhile Motoko tried to kill tama but it finished in tama landing in her head and her fainting

Time passed and Motoko is doing her laundry only to find tama in it and it ends in her pursuing tama and bumping into Keitaro who leaves the scene immediately time passes again and Motoko cleans the cloth tama was in soon to find out that she has no more cloth something that ends up in in her wearing a dress and finding out Keitaro can block her sword strike with his hands in her pathetic state making her faint had have a dream of her sister

She soon finishes wandering the streets only to find that she cannot use ki anymore and stumbles upon Keitaro in the train only to find her club and then they start pestering Motoko once Keitaro and Motoko are off the train Motoko asks a favor and Keitaro accepts having a rather useful for this situation technique that he didn't understand why he knew it

Once they get back to the hina apartment we learn that the technique is cloth cloning since both are wearing the same outfit something that makes Naru try to kick Keitaro but finishes getting her leg and arm broken and Keitaro decided to not repair the parts of her that he broke but out of mercy Keitaro knocked her out and left her in her room so she could recover

They soon find that tama has been stealing their stuff and one of the stolen things was Keitaro's sword so they soon make a sort of army with Motoko in a slut dress since Kitsune plans using her as bait after searching for a while they find a split road in one side go Su, Kitsune and Shinobu and in the other Keitaro and Motoko and as they find a real high ledge Motoko finally figures out she can't harness ki anymore after that discovery they both climb the ledge and move on ahead meanwhile the other team finds something they can't believe and gets kidnapped

As Motoko and Keitaro exit the passageway they find a giant Mecha tama luckily Keitaro brought his flying device and saves the kidnapped team and his sword at the price of being hit as Keitaro says "hope my healing powers can save me" as he barely is able to be in air he goes back down he tells Motoko that she can control her ki no matter in what she is and has to stop acting like a frightened little girl and that he's gonna buy her time to understand the meaning of what he said and just like that he goes and sacrifices even more blood to buy Motoko some time, unfortunately for him the other team has been sending fighting jets that finished being eaten and making him stronger and as Keitaro barely blocks the attacks of giant mecha tama he wished for one thing that he could fight his rival once more as he is hit and barely has enough strength for one more attack

as Keitaro gets eaten Motoko finally understands what he meant and at that moment they team up and give the final blow to mecha tama Keitaro damages all vital places from the inside knowing he will die from the explosion if he fails his split second escape and Motoko gives various attacks to the outside weakening it

as the giant mecha tama starts exploding from the inside Keitaro manages two things one is to contain the explosion so it would only hit him and not the lost things that the others had been deprived of and the other was to be hit by it and escape alive thanks to the healing ability he was born with

As the other team thanks Motoko and Keitaro and as Keitaro thought "I hope that this wasn't in vain and both Motoko and I earned something out of it" they find out it's time to eat so Motoko, Keitaro, Su, Kitsune, Shinobu and Naru go and eat some of Shinobu's cooking after putting on their normal clothing or in Keitaro's case healing from multiple deadly wounds and in the end Keitaro says "all that is well ends well" after healing his wounds.


	11. Chapter 10

Author's notes: sorry for the lack of updates but nothing had come to mind well anyway let's move on to the disclaimer

Disclaimer: love hina was made by Ken Akamatsu

Kitsune gets bored so she decides to spy in Keitaro and Naru's studying session and as she finds Shinobu and Su she drags them to the spying, Kitsune gets her drill out and makes three little holes in the wall and as Shinobu says "but this is against the law" she gets ignored and soon after curiosity gets the best of her as they say

They find Naru asleep and Keitaro right by her so Keitaro thinks to himself as soon as he sees the holes if there was anyone spying so his face gets close to Naru's in a kiss like way but then retreats as he can notice she is awake and as he did hear the heartbeats he stands up goes to the hole and pokes their eyes and let's Naru tell them what they did wrong

Then in roof Shinobu and Su start talking about kissing something that finishes in a bad joke from Su, figuring out that Motoko had never kissed anyone (no surprise there) and them being attacked by Motoko out of embarrassment

Then she starts talking about it to Akiko something that finishes with figuring out that Akiko actually had kissed someone before

Back in Hinata house at night Shinobu is drawing people she knows kissing until her subconscious makes her draw herself and Keitaro kissing soon after Kitsune enters and after Kitsune says " the Keitaro you drew is 250% more beautiful than the real one" and a little conversation she gives Shinobu the lipstick and puts some on her and Shinobu figures out the oh so obvious truth of Kitsune having kissed someone before something that makes her get out of her room and think "I'm not ready for my first kiss" until Keitaro finds her and asks if she needs help not knowing what is in her mind at the moment

Keitaro and Naru offer help to Shinobu and a conversation starts probably the only funny moment In love hina so far out of Haruka commenting to Keitaro and Naru "I bet you two have kissed already" and making fools out of Naru and Keitaro revealing Naru's first kiss was with Mutsumi and Keitaro's almost was the same and that Kentaro went Broke thanks to Keitaro and now works part time at the Tea shop that Haruka runs and saying "Kissing doesn't need to be such problem it's just a great way to greet someone if you keep worrying of how much you like them you will never get to kiss them me personally do what feels good so I'll kiss someone anyone anytime (grabs Haruka) and anywhere (gets hit by frying pan)" Then Keitaro Soon notices That Shinobu is wearing lipstick something that makes her run back to the Hinata dormitory but happy (contemplate the moment this only happens once in a blue moon!)

The next day she finds to her surprise that Akiko came to play and as Shinobu finally wakes up she, Su and Akiko play with some of the more whacky inventions of Su and draw, Keitaro comments "they might seem grown up but they are still little kids something that makes Shinobu flee to her room (gee didn't Akamatsu see how repetitive it became?!)

Shinobu is told by Akiko that if you can tie a knot in the stem of the cherry you are a good kisser and that finishes in Akiko and Su being able to tie knots with their tongues, Shinobu trying to do it and Su creating a Kissing robot that makes Shinobu flee for the 1000 time that somehow results in Kitsune and Motoko passing by and being kissed by the robot that got killed soon after by Motoko

Akiko is in Shinobu's room and soon tries to kiss Shinobu but for the first time Shinobu's shyness is actually useful as she pushes Akiko off her and runs to find Keitaro and ask for a favor so they go to the roof and Shinobu asks Keitaro if he had kissed someone before and like that he explains what is a kiss and being surprised attacked by su and being put kissing machine Mr. Cherry V2 something that ends with Keitaro using Ki energy to get Mr. cherry off and it somehow works he

Akiko and Su go to Shinobu's room and Su decides to kiss Shinobu so at the end of the kiss and emotional scene Keitaro decides to test something and flies up to the sky with his invention and learns how to use clouds to his advantage in battle as he uses a robot of himself to train in the sky


	12. Chapter 11

Author's comments: I'm sorry for not uploading another chapter in who knows how long so let's go to the disclaimer

Disclaimer: Love hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu

Naru went on a trip to her home while Keitaro ran across a Motoko-like person so as Keitaro says "hey Motoko" the swordswoman soon to respond "excuse me kind sir bud did you just say the name Motoko?" from there it cuts to Motoko having a nightmare about her sister in the way home and wondering why she had the nightmare and as Motoko enters the building she finds that her sister came for a visit and as she praises the colorfulness (remember it's a visit) of the tenants and reveals her motive taking Motoko home

As Tsuruko drags Motoko home Motoko soon improvises an excuse by saying that she is Keitaro's bride Motoko then explains why she said it and Keitaro agrees so the act starts Tsuruko stays for a while longer until by the time they're forced to bathe together in the hot spring Motoko tells Keitaro " She stopped fighting once she was married but once her sword is drawn her power increases to one of the demon gods in all of the years of our school of divinity she is one of the greatest swordswoman next to her I'm a failure" Keitaro of course gets interested and decides to fight her in the best settings once Tsuruko figures out that they were acting thanks to Motoko saying it out loud she immediately challenges Motoko and decimates her Keitaro gets more hyped up for the fight after that Motoko gets Tsuruko telling her "your swordsmanship is pitiful and on top of that you're a liar there is no reason now to return with me I couldn't possibly let you inherit the divinity school brake your sword and resign to the life of a student" she then brakes Motoko's sword and leaves

The next morning Keitaro finds out Motoko became a maid (like if this show didn't have enough fan service with the constant boob and panty flashing) Motoko finds that they are impressed and after Motoko attempting suicide she gets calmed down by Keitaro she then starts working as a maid doing things a little too well for the tenants health they insult her attempt at being feminine Motoko then hears it and runs off

It's night time and it's raining Motoko finds a stray dog that bites her hand for no reason and a car splashes a puddle of water on her she criticizes herself until Keitaro finds her and comforts her back in the apartment Motoko tells Keitaro how she feels and tells Keitaro she is too weak to be the leader of the divinity school Keitaro then decides to organize a fight with Tsuruko in Kyoto

Tsuruko then states that the rules are that if they win by any means Motoko regains the ability to be the leader of the divinity school but if they lose then Motoko has to marry Keitaro and that they have 3 days to do it the first day Keitaro watches how Tsuruko fights Motoko and while Motoko is being decimated Keitaro is learning the style Tsuruko uses the second day Keitaro spends the day practicing how to counter the style while Motoko gets decimated again but on the third day it's when Tsuruko prepares an arena Tsuruko states "it's time for the final showdown" Keitaro then tells Motoko "I'll start the fight" so they both enter the arena and the fight starts Tsuruko has the upper hand but Keitaro still gets a few hits in the fight goes like that for 5 minutes Keitaro's clothing full of blood he then tells himself " time to use that technique" and he drastically increases his power with his sword but the difference this time is that it talks now the fight is even the sword then states "this fight has gone long enough" while inside of Keitaro the sword actually being a demon god states "I'll need more of your power" Keitaro then responds "but if I give you more power we will fuse and become one being my ancestor" the demon soon to respond "I don't like the idea either but we don't have another choice" Keitaro then gives his power and the outside and inside change the inside becomes half demon half human the outside however gives horns to Keitaro and the look on his eyes changes but still keeps human traits making everyone but Tsuruko frozen by fear Tsuruko then states that it's her job to kill the new fusion since it lost it's humanity

The fight completely changes side thanks to the overwhelming power of the demon he then states "this is a fight you can't win I'm more powerful than the demon gods now but with this fusion there's a catch if there's a fight where the overwhelming power isn't needed then the power we have is pathetic in comparison too bad you actually know how to fight" then the fight continues while he is bleeding Tsuruko is about to faint the demon then holds Tsuruko and yells "Motoko finish this fight now!" Motoko then comes back to her senses and does what the demon told her winning the fight the demon then drops Tsuruko so everyone knows that they won immediately after he drops Tsuruko he states "this fight was a really good one and in case my name still is Keitaro Urashima"

Once Tsuruko recovered Motoko and Tsuruko talk Motoko says she is going to take the entrance exam for Tokyo U while still practicing her swordsmanship Tsuruko says "very well you can work at both in yourself and becoming a better swordswoman but I gather miss Naru will be some rival eh" the girls wonder why until Tama goes in with Keitaro's sword and as Keitaro goes for his sword Naru goes and tries to punch him but this time it took 10 hits to knock her out not the usual 1


	13. Chapter 12

Author's notes: okay I finished Reading the Love Hina manga not so long ago and I hate Love Hina even more now so yeah let's move on to the disclaimer

Disclaimer: love hina and all its characters are owned by Ken Akamatsu

Haruka reveals to the tenants that they are broke and have to pay 67,000 yen in three days all their supplies are going to be cut off Keitaro then says "and that's why I told you not to do one party after another" he then left to get a part-time job and soon the rest did the same

Keitaro decided to see if Seta needed a part time worker and that was the case, Keitaro then said "right now I need a job and you need a part-timer with your job as archeologist so can I work for you?" seta then responds "sure but I never expected you to work for me" and they both start laughing while Sarah wondered why, meanwhile Kitsune already had her share of the money out of tricking some guy that passed by her and then hears the conversation that Seta and Keitaro had and remembers that in the past Seta tutored Naru and Naru had a crush in Seta

Seta then tells Keitaro that he is going to glue back together broken artifacts that were dug up and Sarah would assist him, Keitaro then thinks to himself "if it was anyone else the job would be extremely hard but since I know Sarah beforehand and she is quite fond of me this job is going to be preety good" and starts working

Motoko is working by teaching fencing at Tokyo U even though she doesn't practice fencing and is actually quite good at it while Naru works in the spirit club by chanting with the rest of the club seta then says "wow the spirit club well how manly" as Kitsune kidnaps Naru from her job and assigns her a delivery job in Tokyo U to get her away from Seta so they don't meet up for whatever reason and Kitsune helps Naru with her job, Kitsune then delivers an order of bananas to Suu who works at Tokyo U by doing maintenance on the host computer, she then tells Kitsune that Shinobu is also working at Tokyo U by the counter at the box lunch stand

Kitsune then goes to where Shinobu is and asks if she has seen Naru Shinobu then says that she went to deliver food at the archeology department coincidentally being where Keitaro and Seta are working at and that being so Kitsune rushes there to stop Naru from meeting Seta

Seta then goes and tells Sarah and Keitaro that he ordered some food in case they were hungry and notices that Sarah and Keitaro have been doing a great job, both Keitaro and Sarah thank Seta and continue working, Naru is a few steps away from the archeology department as she then smells the scent of Seta's cigarette

Kitsune suddenly stops Naru by grabbing her arms so she can't open the door Keitaro then checks outside because of the noises and finds Kitsune grabbing Naru's arms he then takes the snacks leaves some money and goes back in while internally laughing his ass off, Motoko then appears and Kitsune then screams "let's go let's get out of here" Motoko of course asking why something Kitsune answers with "just come on" and Motoko goes with them

Naru then asks Kitsune what's going on something Kitsune then tells Naru that it's a practical joke and that she should play along that of course being a lie, Naru then wonders what that smell was while Motoko is wondering why is she running with Kitsune, At the end of the day they have the money they needed and Keitaro decides to keep working for seta, meanwhile seta is thinking if he saw Kitsune and what happened to Naru


	14. Chapter 13

Author's notes: by now I have probably done a clumsy job here but I seriously don't find this as fun as before so I'll try to do a better job here by joining in various chapters from the anime instead of one so not only I can finish this series slightly quicker but you also get more content and I bet you are getting bored of this Saturday cartoon style fanfic so I'll actually try to make a plot out of this if possible

Disclaimer: Love hina was made by Ken Akamatsu if I owned Love hina it would be completely different

Keitaro's job is to babysit Sarah while Seta is digging up artifacts but as of right now Seta is stuck in a cave since the floor outside crumbled beneath him thanks to digging in the same spot too much

Keitaro finishes telling Sarah that he is the manager of Hinata inn just as they are about to enter Naru shows up and Keitaro introduces Sarah to her and finally enter the building where for some reason Naru invites both of them to her room something that makes Keitaro expect the reason to be so she can call him a pervert and punch him for some minor mistake but somehow it went flawlessly

Sarah then runs into the rest of the tenants all of who thought she was cute until Kitsune remembers she was the girl with seta a few seconds later she runs away probably because she was being called cute by people she didn't know and everyone chases her Kitsune to bribe her into keeping her mouth shut about seta, Keitaro because he knows her beforehand and for the moment it's his job to keep her safe and everybody else for no reason until they run into a door that a few seconds later reveals Seta inside

Seta then explains how he got in there and just as he finishes Seta notices Naru as Keitaro asks how they know each other just to tell Keitaro that he was her tutor after that little explanation Keitaro invites Seta to go to the inn

Seta, Keitaro and Naru are eating a piece of cake until Seta asks for tea Naru then addresses Keitaro by "Mr. Urashima" and starts acting like a cluts until Seta tells Keitaro "hey this is only a hunch but are you two dating?" Keitaro then answers "no I just helped her study for the exams but I feel like I wasn't enough help" then Seta asks if they want to hear of his experiences in various excavation trips Naru says yes and Keitaro decides to stay quiet while seta tells them how he got attacked by a giant snake, got lost in the middle of the desert and got attacked by a religious cult and to finish it of Seta says it's a wonderful experience Keitaro then goes make some tea once he realizes that the tea Naru was supposed to bring was in the floor

Keitaro is outside doing nothing until Naru shows up and tells Keitaro that Seta is excavating and after she says something about her crush being something of the past something only the biggest of dumbasses could believe after seeing the way she behaves when Seta is around Keitaro says "okay I'm doing this for a rather selfish reason but I want to see how this crush of yours finishes" and decides to take Naru to where Seta is and Kitsune wants to stop it and drags the rest of the tenants into it while she's at it

Kitsune enters the cave Seta previously was in and right now is checking if there is treasure inside but after finding some of their stuff a mud current takes them somewhere else, meanwhile Keitaro is taking Naru to where Seta is and while she's whining she activates some traps something that as Keitaro avoids makes him ask himself "who was the jerk who thought that putting spikes in the wall, a death pit with more spikes and an Indiana jones ball of death thankfully without spikes in a mine was a good idea!" thanks to the traps however everybody except for Naru meet up after avoiding the Indiana jones ball of death

Seta then explains his fascination with the turtle cult and why is he excavating this mine and also why he likes to excavate in the first place something that is advice for Keitaro, meanwhile Naru is walking around until she finds mecha-tama by the thousands and runs for dear life, back in Keitaro's case at first it seems like they found the turtle civilization ruins but after they open the door with the big turtle marking on it they find probably double the amount of mecha-tama's than Naru found and even Keitaro knows that there are too many to be able to win so when they are spotted they run for dear life

As they run for dear life Naru and the rest meet up and continue running just as they were doing before until they get backed into a dead end they try to fight back but they accidentally make the mine cave in just in between them and the mecha-tama, they try to find a way out but fail miserably, all of a sudden Keitaro remembers that he was gonna make Naru confess to Seta and decides to do it for her by saying "hey if this is going to be the end of my life I got to make a confession… Naru loves Seta!" Seta then answers 'well I love you too Naru…, and I love Keitaro too, and I also love Sarah and Kitsune" Keitaro thinks to himself "why did I expect this was going to happen? …oh right because I know Seta can be quite oblivious at times"

Haruka then shows up to save them, after they are out she explains that she was dumping the trash down that hole and that's how she knew about the hole and was able to save them, Keitaro then says to himself that night "why do I feel like some of the tenants may hate me?" and decided to let the question answer itself later

A few days pass and the next adventure of the Love Hina crew starts in the Hinata apartment where Kitsune recaps the events of Seta's visit plus adding the statement of Keitaro sacrificing his feelings for Naru to help her hook up with Seta, Keitaro then got a chill up his spine only for Haruka to show up seconds later and show him a Hinata seaside tea house poster

They are at the beach just to find a crummy looking tea house as Shirai, Haitani and Kentaro all show up and discover that they are gonna help rebuild the seaside tea house with everybody else and that they are going to be some menial role in an act they are going to do of a journey to the west

At that point Naru gets the role of Xuanzang, Shirai and Haitani get the role of the horse something they probably were forced to do and Ginkaku and Kinkaku , Kentaro gets the role of mount Gogyo, a tree and a shelf, Keitaro gets the role of Sun Wukong, Shinobu gets the role of Guanyin, Su gets the role of Zhu Bajie, Motoko gets the role of Sha Wujing and Kitsune gets the role of a village chief daughter but the play couldn't finish since the place crumbled to bits thanks to Su only for Sarah and Seta to show up and get roles in the play in exchange for a place to do the play in, Sarah got the role of Kougaiji A, Tama Kougaiji B, Haruka Rasetsunyo and seta the evil Bull King and Kitsune gets the new role of Koushu Gyokumen and provide a place to continue the play some ruins that might have been used to honor gods and the play continues

Its night time and Evil Bull King has captured Xuanzang after a little bit of dialogue Sha Wujing fights evil bull king and gets her ass handed to her even though she was fighting seriously then Evil Bull King challenges Sun Wukong, after a while Sun Wukong agrees and they start fighting, as the fight is for the most part balanced the Evil Bull King slowly takes the advantage as the fight goes on Sun Wukong is only able to dodge but his defense is slowly deteriorating as the fight progresses until he lets his guard down and takes a barrage of punches

Sun Wukong can barely stand up and decides to go for a final blow with all of his remaining strength once the Evil Bull King drops his guard, Sun Wukong weakens Evil Bull King's defense with a barrage of punches, Evil bull king then gets the idea to finish the fight with one final attack as he then jumps away from Sun Wukong to avoid the barrage of punches and runs straight at him with his final attack, Sun Wukong does the same thing and finishes with them simultaneously hitting each other and Evil bull King winning the fight thanks to having more energy left and having that be the moment when the play ends

At the end of the play Keitaro thanks Seta for the fight and Seta thanks him for letting him get a roll for the play, later Keitaro is in the ancient ruins all by himself thinking about how much they changed the actual story from going to the west with no reason to Sun Wukong losing to the horse being two demons and also about how much better could the play have been if they had actually had tried to coordinate the play so that it would mimic the story instead of being a convoluted mess that is loosely related to the journey to the west

A few weeks pass and the next adventure of the Love Hina crew starts in the Hinata seaside tea house where everything is normal until Seta arrives and Motoko decides to duel him ending with some damage to the tea house and Keitaro face palming multiple times

In the hotel next to the beach one of the friends Motoko has starts criticizing her about no longer being as sexist as before and basically that she should be sexist again this somehow makes Motoko go to the beach and creates a conflict inside of her just to have a bird show up and give her the job of guarding an island with a demon until an exorcist shows up she however decides to do the exorcism herself

Shirai and Haitani convince Keitaro to invite the girls to a spooky house with ulterior motives behind it meanwhile Kitsune and Naru are discussing about love interests and they start talking about Keitaro, Keitaro felt like something stabbed him multiple times but decided to ignore it

Motoko is trying to find the demon and instead finds the rest of the tenants plus Kentaro, Shirai and Haitani all partying Motoko is at first surprised but then is saddened because it's her first mission and they are probably gonna ruin it and guess what Shirai and Haitani did ruin it by releasing the demon something that makes the ship shake and soon after they beat up Shirai and Haitani for planning it

Back at the hotel Motoko finds out that the demon took possession of Naru's body Motoko is unable to do anything so she informs the rest of the tenants plus Kentaro about the demon and decides to practice a technique that makes demons leave the human body using Keitaro

Keitaro somehow accepts and after a few ki Keitaro decides to take a break, while Motoko is whining about how she can't do the technique her sexist friend shows up and tells her that she shouldn't hold back and attack him with a blow that may be fatal however Seta shows up and tells both that Keitaro can take it since he has a reason to fight and that if you have a reason to fight you do become stronger Seta assumes it's love so he says being in love makes you more powerful instead

Suddenly Shinobu and Su find Haitani in bad condition so they take Motoko and Keitaro and ask him how it happened, he answers "Naru" then to fall unconscious, after a while of looking for the possessed Naru Keitaro finds her and notices something strange so he sits there until the possessed miss sexist appears and grabs Naru however Motoko appears and does the technique successfully thanks to Seta's advice

That night the dark aura that covered Keitaro in the Tsuruko fight appeared in half his body and quickly disappeared and left Keitaro thinking "if I start fighting against someone strong will the aura surround me again?" he left that question alone since he knew it would be answered


End file.
